How Vegeta and Bulma POSSIBLY Got Married
by chibi majin vegeta
Summary: My theory as to what happend....


(Okay everyone. I have seen all the romantic stories of how Vegeta and Bulma got together. But how did they get married? Well...one day...)  
  
  
Vegeta was off training in his gravity room. Cell had been defeated. The future Trunks had gone back to his time to save it from the andriods. His thoughts turned to baby Trunks. After he was born, Bulma demanded that she and Vegeta be married. Vegeta, of course, thought it was a useless ritual that humans made up. He felt that "mating" was a sufficient enough to bring two people together. But she demanded that they get married. "We had a baby together and I want him to grow up with a father!", her words echoed in his mind. "And I want his FATHER to be my HUSBAND!"  
  
*flash back*  
  
"Woman! We mated! That should be good enough!"  
  
"Well its not! *goes into a dreamy state* Chi Chi and Goku got married and it was such a beautiful wedding. (an: Im not sure if Bulma was there or not...I dont think she was...but for all intensive purposes...she was..k? good...) *goes back to angry state* And I want a wedding too!!!"  
  
"For the last time NO!" and with that Vegeta slammed the door and headed to the gravity room.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
^Why does she keep insisting that we go through this blasted ritual.^ he thought. ^Why can't she just leave it at that?!^  
  
After a couple hours of hard training, he stepped out of the grav. room and went to take a shower. Once he changed, he headed downstairs to the kitchen hoping Bulma wasn't down there. ^Maybe shes in her lab.^ Unfortunatly, he was wrong. And she wasn't alone. Goku and Chi Chi sat at the kitchen table with Bulma, who was still upset. (an: goku is still alive...which means its an a/u *shrugs*...)  
  
Chi Chi gave Vegeta a glare (which he most happily returned), but Goku merely said, "HI VEGETA!"  
  
"Kakarot.." Vegeta said with a nod. This was his usual greeting to the other surviving saiyan.  
  
"Um...Vegeta..", began Goku, "Bulma says you don't want to get married."  
  
"Of course I don't. Besides it's none you our business anyways.", Vegeta said with his head in the refrigerator looking for some food. He then grabbed the milk carton and started drinking from it. He turned around, milk in hand, and turned to Goku. "We mated...and that's that. Saiyan tradition does not force us to go through some long, useless process."   
  
Chi Chi had enough. "OHHHHHHHH WHY YOU...!!! THIS ISN'T PLANET VEGETA!!! MARRAIGE IS THE BONDING OF A WOMAN AND A MAN!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF IT!!!"   
  
At this point, Goku managed to restrain Chi Chi, who tried to throw punches at Vegeta. After a few moments, Chi Chi calmed down and Goku breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyways, Chi Chi is right Vegeta. It is a deeper bonding of a man and woman. Besides...if ya don't, the Bulma isn't actually yours. Cause, here on earth, 'mating', as you call it, can just be a one time thing. People don't actually consider it a bond here. Soooo...Bulma could just leave you and...",Goku said with his finger in the air and a thoughtful look in his face, "...you could end up like Master Roshi!" (an: yes yes..i know what youre gonna say..."another AN??" yes...another one...this time..i hafta say I dont know whether or not Vegeta actually met Roshi or not....but in the case...lets just pretend he did...)  
  
Now Goku didn't mean to insult the saiyan prince (or to master roshi). He was just trying prove a point to Vegeta. He didn't think that his words would have any effect. He was wrong. Dead wrong.  
  
Vegeta just stood there speechless, milk in hand, and in pure shock. Gokus words sunk into him like a knife did through butter. He imagined himself living on an island hanging out with small, furry animals. He imagined himself being bald, wearing glasses all the time, and having a shrimpy body. He imagined himself sitting on a lawn chair all day reading hentai magazines or watching Womens Gym workouts on T.V. And he did not like whatsoever.  
  
Vegeta instantly set down the carton and walked over to Bulma. Still having a look of shock on his face, he grabbed Bulmas hand and dragged her out the door.  
  
"VEGETA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Bulma cried.  
  
Vegeta turned around, with a hint of worry on his face, "WOMAN, WE'RE GOING DOWN TO THE CHURCH AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" And with that, they were out the door leaving Chi Chi and Goku behind wondering what just happened.  
  
(Well? Good...bad? Anywayz, read and review.) 


End file.
